Through Kalos
by The Juggernaut Chesnaught
Summary: Loch a young trainer just starting his journey through Kalos. With his laid-back Froakie he will run into adventure, rivals, friends, and much more.(This is my first story on Fanfiction. Sorry the chapters may short and grammatical errors. Feedback please?)
1. Chapter 1: Let Us Begin Part:1

**Disclaimer: Most of this info, some character dialogue, and entrees come from Bulbupedia and I don't own it.(I don't own pokémon, of course.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Sharp Pokémon for a Sharp Trainer pt.1

In the Kalos region in a small place named Aquacorde Town, the little boy was trying to wake up his older brother. "Wake up Loch…" the small 7 year old boy said in the 13 year old sleeping teen's ear. "WAKE UP LAZY BUTT HEAD!"

"Gah!" the older brother yelled as he whipped up from his deep sleep.

"What?" Loch snapped at his younger brother, Gabe. "Grover got his first Pokémon before you." Gabe replied back sharply.

"What?" Loch repeated but with fear in his voice. He looked at his clock. It read 9:40 a.m. "Crap!"

Loch was a trainer about to get his first pokémon. Loch had wild, short, black hair. He was dark skin, but lighter than his father. Also he was about 4'9 in height and had a medium build also.

Loch raced downstairs. He burst out the door in only his shorts, socks, and a t-shirt. Loch was half way down the street before he noticed he didn't change. All he had were his glasses on. He made a sharp U-turn, ignoring the slight pain as he did it. He burst back through the door a second time to see his dad holding his outfit in his hands.

"In a rush I see?" he asked.

Loch's father was a very strong trainer. His dad's name was Oren. His dad actually preferred using rock type Pokémon like his stepbrother who lived in Cyllage city. Loch always told his dad that he could easily take the place of gym leader from his uncle Grant.

Oren's partner, Armaldo the 'plate' Pokémon, stood next to him. Loch dad had been challenged many of times. No one in the town could beat him.

"Thanks dad." Loch quickly changed into his usual outfit. He wore a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black hoodie, and his white tennis shoes. After that he ran back to the door. He was just about to leave when his dad stopped him.

"You're forgetting this." He handed Loch his backpack. "Be great son." Loch smiled as he left out the door waving to his dad, little brother, and Armaldo.

Today Loch became a Pokémon trainer. Professor Sycamore's worker was on the edge of the city with a case with three pokeballs in it just like his dad had instructed him to do. Loch couldn't hold it back as soon as he saw the worker at the end of the street. He went into a full sprint towards what would be his first Pokémon.

"Well someone is excited to be a trainer!" the female worker said as Loch halt to a stop in front of her."I'm sorry to tell you one Pokémon has already been taken. But two more are waiting patiently!"She opened the case. Loch saw only two pokeballs and guessed Grover got the third. Two nametags were in front of the remaining pokeballs.

"Froakie and Fennikin are my two chooses huh? Well I chose Froakie!" To Lochs surprise, the pokeball opened. A frog-like Pokémon came out. It had light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils hopped out.

"Froakie!" it said in excitement of seeing its new trainer. It hopped on its new trainers shoulder a hugged Loch's head.

"Hello to you too, Froakie." Loch said cheerfully.

The female worker pulled a few items out her carrying bag. "Here. It's all the things you need for your journey. A pokedex and 5 pokeballs. Oh! And a holocaster. You can get hologram messages from people on it."

"Too bad you didn't know that." Loch, Froakie, and the worker turner around to be face to face with Grover. Grover was lighter skin and 13 like Loch. Grover had known Loch for about half of his life. They were friends but were rivals also. Grover liked to mess with Loch about being 1 inch taller than him. Grover was always on alert watching and making a game plan. He said he had already made a strategy to beat the gym leader.

"Grover!" Loch said "Right on time for my first battle with my new partner, Froakie."

"Bring it" Grover replied "Meet here in one hour then we'll battle."

"Deal." Loch agreed. The two rivals shook hands started off in different directions completely ignoring the female worker laughing at their funny rivalry and walking away.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Chesnaught: Um... I don't know how this works but... Hi? I'm just staring out on fanfiction and this is my first story. It may not be done or even perfect but support me please? Plus i need some friends on this site. just putting it out there.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let Us Begin Part:2

Chapter 2: Let Us Begin pt.2

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 5

Pound Growl

PC: none

 **One hour later…**

 **"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings."** Loch's pokedex said in a mechanical voice.

"Okay, that's cool. Hey, Froakie," Loch called as he looked up from his pokedex and to his water type starter "Are you ready for your first battle?" Loch looked around to see the Pokémon had disappeared. "Froakie?" Then Loch looked to see his partner relaxing on a hill side, lying in the grass. Loch walked over and sweat-dropped. "Well you sure are laid back aren't you, dude?" Loch said smiling at Froakie.

"Froak." Froakie croaked and gestured Loch to look behind him. Loch turned around to see Grover in the distance beckoning him to come over. Froakie then hopped onto Loch's shoulder to head over.

"Ready Loch?" Grover said when he got over and then taking out his pokeball.

"I'm readier than ever, Grover." Loch said.

Loch and Grover agreed that a full battle field didn't need to be in order to battle. The dusty road outside of Aquacorde Town was big enough and good enough for them. Both went to the far sides of the road. "Let's go Froakie!" Froakie bounced on to the ground, ready to battle.

"Heads up, Loch! I used the TM my mom gave on my pokémon!" Grover said slyly "Go, my new partner, Chespin!"

Loch flipped out he pokedex to scan the green and brown pokémon with buck teeth. **"** **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.** **A thick shell of wood covers its head and back that's so tough even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't hurt it."**

"It must have a lot of defense then." Loch said to himself. "Okay, Froakie use Growl!" Froakie opened its mouth and let out a large yell that distorted the air. It didn't hurt Chespin but it lowered its attack power.

"Chespin use your own Growl attack!" Grover retaliated. Chespin did the same growl attack on Froakie. "Great. Were back where we started." Grover complained "Let's change that. Chespin use hidden power!" Chespin became surrounded by white orbs that then combined into a blast of energy that directly hit Froakie, also doing massive damage.

"Froakie!" it cried as it flew back in the air.

"Froakie readjust your balance and use pound!" Loch shouted in panic. Froakie landed on its feet and attacked Chespin with pound with lightning speed. Chespin flew backwards and hit the ground dazed, but not fainted. "Froakie, growl again!" Loch took the opportunity to lower Chespin's attack again. Froakie used growl once more.

"Chespin get up and use tackle!" Grover's Chespin hopped to its feet and tried to rush Froakie.

"Dodge it!" Loch said.

"Ches, Ches!" Chespin said as it came for Froakie. Froakie jumped out of the way of the incoming attack. Suddenly Chespin made a turn and swung back around to hit Froakie.

"Froakie defend against it!" Froakie put both of its small arms out and stopped Chespin's tackle with no problem. "Ha! Froakie's growl worked. Froakie, pound!" Froakie hand glowed white and used pound on Chespin. It hit the grass type square in the face, knocking Chespin out cold.

Grover sighed, "I'll beat you next time Loch. I promise that. I'm heading to Santalune City. When I get the gym badge well battle again if we cross paths, okay? "He said as he returned Chespin to its pokeball.

"Fine" Loch and Grover locked hands in a rivalry shake people call it. Both stared to walk towards Santalune Forest, which lead to Santalune City.

Loch started a conversation as they walked "So the gym in Santalune City has bug type. But I'm going to get Chespin to learn rollout, a rock type move. It will get stronger each time used, too. Those bugs won't stand a chance. "He let a chuckle escape from his mouth. " But I'm also at a type disadvantage with Chespin, too. Bug beats Grass."

Loch, with a happy Froakie on his shoulder, laughed, "Seems you have your skill set up for you." They approached the entrance to the forest.

"Remember I'll beat you next time!" Grover said as he darted into the forage of the forest.

"I doubt that!" Loch yelled after Grover as he ran a different direction into the woods of Santalune Forest.


	3. Chapter 3: Monkey Mayhem

Chapter 3: Monkey Mayhem

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 6

Pound Growl

PC: none

Minutes after going into Santalune Forest, Froakie and Loch Started to train. The first pokémon they encountered was a bug type named Scatterbug. It was a small, black, insectoid Pokémon with a large head that took up most of its body. It had big khaki-colored eyes with square black pupils in the middle. Loch pulled out his Pokedex. **" Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact**." Loch didn't want it on his team but practice battling helped.

"Froakie use pound on that Scatterbug!" Loch said as Froakie appeared from its pokeball. But before Froakie attacked red blur jumped out from the bushes, Blocked Froakie's pound attack, and attacked Froakie." Froakie! What is that?" in front on him, protecting Scatterbug was a simian like pokémon. It was red-and-cream. Its head was also red with a whorled tuft on top. Loch again whipped out his pokedex.

" **Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600°F."** the pokedex said.

"Now that a pokémon I want on my team. Froakie are you good to battle?" Loch said excitedly.

Froakie jumped up ready to battle the pokémon who jumped attacked it. "Pound, Froakie!" Loch commanded pointing at the Pansear. Froakie attacked with great speed, but Pansear was faster. It dodged Froakie's pound and stuck out its tongue and licked Froakie in the face. It didn't do much damaging and Froakie hopped away in disgust. "Fine!" Loch said, "Froakie use growl!"

Froakie used its move lowering Pansear's attack. "Now use Pound!" Before Froakie could hit the wild Pansear, Scatter used String Shot and cocooned Froakie. Froakie struggled to get out the cocoon. But it was no use.

"Froakie, can you get out of there?" Loch cried. Loch rushed to his partner's aid. Behind him he saw Pansear shooing away Scatterbug and looking at him with a serious look. Then Loch understood. Pansear must protect the pokémon forest. "Hey, Pansear." Loch said in a calmer tone "You protect the forest pokémon. Am I right?" Pansear shook its head yes. "Well I was wondering if I can meet some pokémon who like to battle in the forest. Could you show me some of them?" Loch asked as he finally freed Froakie." You know, like a tournament for the pokémon."

Pansear thought for a moment. Froakie did look like a tough pokémon. And maybe that trainer can be better for it. I was the first time a trainer tried to make a connection instead of trying to battle. Pansear gestured Loch and Froakie to follow him. "Pan, Pan!" it said cheerfully.

Loch and Froakie then reluctantly followed to wild pokémon deeper into the forest. After walking in silence for a while they came to a big clearing. To Loch and Froakie's surprise, they saw wild pokémon fighting.

It was a double battle. On one side was a Pikachu and a Fletchling while on the other side was a Pansage and Panpour. Pansage and Panpour were very similar to Pansear. Just each was a different color with slight physical differences. Loch pulled out his pokedex to scan each one.

" **Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements."**

Loch then scanned Pikachu. **" It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it discharges electric charges from the sacs. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose."** Next was Pansage **. "It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.** **It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over."**

Finally loch scanned Panpour. **"** **The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large.** **The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail."**

"Man." Loch said to Froakie "I just scanned six new pokémon in one day. I need a break."

"Froakie. Froak." Froakie agreed tiredly.

"I guessing you battle here. I big open space to fight and train." Loch took a deep breath. "Awesome!" he said so loud Pansear flinched.

Loch had noticed Pansear's attitude. It was a tough, protective, silent, hate-to-lose-a-battle type of Pansear. Loch admired its power after the earlier battle. Froakie seemed to, too.

Pansear suddenly whistled. The brawling pokémon stopped and walked over to Pansear to see what it had to say.

"Wait what's happening?" Loch said eagerly. Pansear turned slowly and gave Froakie a Sitrus berry. Froakie ate the berry and regained its health eagerly. Suddenly the Pansage tried to attack Froakie. Froakie jumped out the way with a speedy you-think-that-would-work manner.

Suddenly, Loch and Froakie were ready for battle and notice what was going on. The pokémon had formed a line. First, Pansage. Next, was Pikachu, then Fletchling. After them were Panpour and finally Pansear. Froakie had to battle each till they got to Pansear, who had a smug smile on its face.

"Hey!" Loch said. "This is like the supreme five! Or is it elite six? Great three? Four?" he shook his head. "Forget it! Let's go Froakie!" Loch said finally.

"Froakie!" his partner said determined as they turned to face their first opponent.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting One to Two

Chapter 4: Fighting with one to two.

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 6

Pound Growl

PC: none

Loch's first opponent was Pansage. Pansage was clearly a grass type. All the pokémon before pansear were only level 3 and 2. Loch scanned the pokémon with his pokedex to find out.

"Okay Froakie, use Pound!" Froakie smacked Pansage hard in the face. Pansage stood still for a full ten seconds. Then it fell backwards and fainted.

Loch was confused, "Hold up was it a critical hit? … Wow." Pansear smacked its head in disappointment. Pansage sat up in pain and looked like it was about to cry. It did lose a battle with one hit to it. Pikachu and Panpour laughed hysterically. Fletchling didn't seem to care one bit at all. Froakie looked just as confused as Loch. "Oh well." Loch said gently. Loch pulled an Oran berry he found early in the forest gave it to Pansage." Here you go little buddy. It'll help heal you." Pansage smiled and slowly eat the berry.

Suddenly Pansage quickly jumped up with tons of energy. In the process Pansage accidently jumped to uppercut Loch.

"Ow!" Loch flipped back.

"Pansage, Sage!" Pansage said in apology. Loch laughed out loud. Pansage gave him a confused look.

"See there ya go!" Loch laughed while rubbing his chin. "You're stronger than you look and I know you will grow stronger. Trust me. I believe you can and will." Pansage stood still. It looked at Loch then Froakie then to Pansear.

"Pan, Pan?" Pansage said to Pansage with an excited look on its face. Pansear flinched at the question. It also looked like it didn't want to answer Pansage, too. Everyone stood and waited in suspense.

"Pansear….sear, sear." Pansear said finally breaking the tenseness. Pansage jumped with joy. It looked at Loch and smiled. Then with a quick motion it pointed at Loch's pokeball that was on his belt.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. You want to be with me?" a surprised Loch said. Pansage nodded. "Great! Welcome to team!" Loch pulled his empty pokeball out. Froakie hopped over and grabbed Pansage's hands with both out its own and shook hard make Pansage shake.

"Okay, Froakie." Loch chuckled "Go, pokeball!" The pokeball lightly bumped Pansage's head and the red beam sucked it in. The pokeball shook and shook as Loch watched. Then with and 'thump' sound, sparkles appeared from the pokeball indicating Pansage was caught.

"Yeah! I caught Pansage!" Loch cheered. Froakie jumped in air because it had gotten a new member of Loch's team to hang out with.

Loch turned to the other opponents." Hey how about a double battle? It could be Fletchling and Pikachu versus Pansage and Froakie. Okay?" Pikachu and Fletchling looked at each other. They ran to the middle of the field ready for a fight.

"Froakie?" Loch looked at Froakie. Froakie nodded and jumped to the field as Loch threw his newly caught Pansage out for its first battle.

Pansage appeared. "Pansage!" it cheered. Next to Froakie ready to battle Pansage was determined to win and get stronger. It remembered what Loch said: _You're stronger than you look and I know you will grow stronger. Trust me. I believe you can and will._ Pansage was ready to prove its trainer right.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Trouble

Chapter 5: Double Trouble

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 6

Pound Growl Bubble

Pansage Lv. 5

Scratch Play Nice Leer Lick

PC: none

In Santalune Forest Pansage and Froakie, along with their trainer, Loch, were about to start an intense battle with a Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Alright let's go!" Loch said. "Pansage use scratch on Pikachu while Froakie use your bubble on Fletchling!" The tip of one of Pansage's hands glow white and it scratched Pikachu, leaving behind a white trail of energy. Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Fletchling and gets a clean hit. Fletchling, after being hit by bubble and on the verge of fainting, fell up into the air and its body became outlined in white and it charged at Froakie with incredible speed, leaving a white streak behind it. Froakie was a tad bit slow and got hit.

"Scratch, Pansage!" Loch said quickly after Froakie got hit. Again Pansage used its attack and hit Fletchling, knocking it out cold.

Then Loch again commanded "Froakie, Bubble!"

Pikachu, caught off guard laughing at Fletchling, got a face full of Bubble. "Pika." It grunted as it hit the ground. It opened its eyes and Froakie saw nothing but anger. Pikachu suddenly leaped in the air with electricity sparking from its cheeks. Pikachu's body glowed yellow and it released a yellow lightning bolt from its body at Froakie. Froakie got electrocuted but had a small bit of energy left to fight. Loch used his pokedex to find out what move that was that hit Froakie.

" **A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. This electric type move is known as Thundershock."** The pokedex said.

"So that's why it did so much damage to Froakie." Loch said. "Let's finish this then! Pansage! Use Leer! Then Froakie use Pound!"

"Pansage!" Pansage cheered.

"Froakie" Froakie croaked.

Pansage intimidated Pikachu and lowered it defense with Leer then Froakie finished the job with its Pound attack. Pikachu fell backwards into a tree and fainted. Pansage and Froakie cheered.

Suddenly Loch's pokedex jingled saying Pansage learned a new move. Pansage had learned the move Lick.

"Lick?" Loch said looking at Pansage, "That's distinguishing! But in a manner good because of what the pokedex says it can do." Loch tapped the pokedex.

 **"The target is licked with a long tongue, causing damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis."** It chirped.

Soon later, with Pansage and Froakie healed, Loch was ready for his last battle before he left Santalune Forest. His opponents? Pansear and Panpour. Fire and Water. A hard combo to overcome. Loch's pokémon stood against the two wild pokémon.

"Okay, Froakie use Growl!" Loch commanded. Froakie used Growl and let out a large yell that distorted the air that lower the opposing teams defense. "Now Pansage, Scratch!" The tip of both of Pansage's hands glowed white and it scratched Panpour multiple teams, leaving behind a white trail of energy.

Pansage in mid-Scratch was hit with Scratch for Pansear. Pansage flew back towards Froakie on to ground. "Froakie! Use Bubble now!" The bubbles flew and missed Pansear and hit Panpour. Panpour flipped over Pansear, hit the ground, and was knocked out. "Wow, talk about luck." Loch said.

Loch noticed Pansear had it back turned to them. Its small body was glowing red. Pansear slowly turned all to be seen was death in its eyes. Pansage started whimpering in fear. It knew what was about to happen.

Pansear suddenly stomps on the ground repeatedly with both of its feet, kicking up dust from the battlefield. Pansear's body then became surrounded in fire and it jumped forward, slamming its body into Froakie. Froakie hit the tree behind it and fainted.

"What the- What was that?!" Loch yelled in confusion. Again he scanned Pansear. It said Pansear's ability Blaze kicked in and the move it used.

" **The fire type move Flame Charge. Cloaking itself in flame, the user attacks. Then, building up more power, the user raises its Speed stat."** the pokedex said.

"So, wait," Loch started "Pansear shouldn't be able to know that move at its level! Pansear must have had a trainer!" Loch, surprised at his discovery, looked worried.

Pansear, fueled by anger, was about to inflict massive damage to Pansage. Pansage was scared out of its mind but had to go on. And Loch wasn't sure if Pansage could even beat Pansear. Loch and Pansage looked at each other. Something had sparked up.

"Okay! Pansage show 'em what you've got packed in ya!" Loch roared.

"Pansage!" the grass type leaped, ready for a great battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Out the Woods, into Battle!

Chapter 6: Out of the Woods and in to Battle

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 7 KO

Pound Growl Bubble

Pansage Lv. 5

Scratch Play Nice Vine Whip Lick

PC: none

"Okay! Pansage show 'em what you've got packed in ya!" Loch roared as him and Pansage faced against an upset Pansear.

"Pansage!" the grass type leaped, ready for a great battle. Suddenly, Pansage holds its tail in its hand and a dark green vine come out from the middle of the end of its tail. They then stretched out and strike Pansear. Pansear fell on its back and angrily staggered back up. Loch, once more, took out his pokedex.

" **A grass type attack named Vine Whip. The target is struck with slender, whip like vines to inflict damage."**

The new move and how it worked sparked an idea in Loch's head. "Pansage!" Pansage turned around to its trainer. "Use Vine Whip and fling every stone you see at Pansear! Since rock moves beat fire type, let's turn your Vine Whip into a Rock Throw!"

Pansage used Vine Whip and started rapidly throwing rocks of different shapes and sizes at Pansear. Pansear dodged some at first but its recklessness caused it to get hit multiple times. It finally gave out after Pansage flung a heavy stone at it.

"Ha! We did it!" Loch cheered and ran to his Pansage and embraced it. Pansear steadily stood to its feet and accepted its defeat. It smiled slightly and smugly. Then it walked calmly back into the depths of the woods.

Loch, finally out of Santalune forest, had made it to Santalune city. First he had token his pokémon to heal them. Then he had straight to the Santalune gym not think about a strategy or even maybe how strong the gym leader really is.

As Loch approached the gym a girl stood at the doors of the gym. Loch looked at the girl curiously. She was wearing roller skates and wearing protective equipment. She had long jet black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Loch was staring.

"Ummm… Excuse Me? Do you need something?" the girl said uncomfortably breaking Loch's gaze at her.

Loch snapped out of his concentration. "Oh. Hey. I just wanted to get into the gym to battle the gym leader." he said quietly looking down at the ground. _She's really cute_ , Loch thought.

"Hmmm…" the girl looked up and down Loch,"Okay then. I'll let you in _if_ you beat me." She said seriously, extending her hand for a handshake, "I'm Connie."

"Loch. And sure. I'm up for a little training" Loch replied steadily.

Loch and Connie took their places for battle. "Go! Froakie! "Loch said. Froakie appeared from its pokeball.

"Cool a Froakie! I've never seen one before and that means you're starting your journey like me!" Loch stumbled back in astonishment.

"WHAT?!" Loch yelled.

"That's right I just beat the gym were right next to. My pokémon and me are pretty good if I do say so myself. Now, here's my partner, Eevee!" Connie through up her pokeball and to Loch's surprised an Eevee stood on the battlefield. There stood a four legged creature with brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs. It also had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose.

"Eevee, ve, ve!" it said. Loch pulled out his pokedex.

" **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms."**

"Let us begin, shall we?" Connie suddenly said, "Eevee, Tackle!" Eevee ran and threw its body at Pansage. Pansage flew backward on the ground.

"Pansage! Use Scratch!" Loch said. Pansage swung around and hit Eevee. "Now try your Bubble!" Pansage hoped into the air and released several clear bubbles from its mouth at the opponent, each popping and hurting Eevee. Critical Hit. Eevee hit the ground. Hard. Pansage cheered at its comeback.

"Out of the woods and into battle!" Loch chanted.

"Bring it on!" Connie shouted back.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: What Just Happened?

Chapter 7: What Just Happened?

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 7 KO

Pound Growl Bubble

Pansage Lv. 5

Scratch Play Nice Vine Whip Lick

PC: none

"Out of the woods and into battle!" Loch chanted. In a tree somewhere Loch saw a Pidgey watched the opponents in the corner of his eye.

"Bring it on!" Connie shouted back.

"Um, excuse me? Connie what are you doing?" a voice from nowhere said. Connie jumped in surprise and to Loch's surprise she could jump pretty high.

Suddenly, in between where Pansage and Eevee were just fighting, a purple swirling mist appeared and as it slowly dispersed a boy, around 17 years old, stood with a small yellow bug like pokémon with gleaming red eyes hovered with clear wings and another pokémon. It was purple and was basically a head with a pair of disembodied hands.

Pansage had taken Loch's pokedex out for him and gave it to him. Loch seeing any pokémon Pansage thought it would become a usual thing.

" **Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon, the evolved form of Nincada. Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly that it is almost invisible and it congregates around tree sap."** The pokedex buzzed. **"Haunter, the Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way.** **If you get the feeling of being watched in the darkness when nobody is around, Haunter is there."**

"You should have been gone by now! What are you doing?" the mysterious seemed aggravated but kept a calm look. He wore a yellow and purple ninja like suit with a huge, dull shuriken on his back. The only thing visible was his golden eyes.

"Peter!" Connie cried. "You've been here the whole time?"

"I've had been following the whole time! And take that mask off!"

 _Mask?_ , Loch thought.

Connie griped her face and pulled. Her face was a mask alright. Instead of the girl Loch was battle a minute ago was a girl with long, curly, dark navy hair. Her appearance was slightly different. With dark blue eyes and fuller lips. Loch now saw not a pretty girl anymore but a beautiful one in her place.

"Now Layla-"Peter the ninja started to say.

"LAYLA?" Loch butts in. Pansage had jumped on Loch's shoulder assuming the battle was over apparently.

"Who are you?" Peter asked still looking pretty annoyed. But Loch couldn't tell completely because the mask.

"That's Loch." Layla said sulking. She had a full outfit on apparently too. No more roller skates or protective equipment. Instead a dark blue mini dress with a black leather belt. Plus just regular pairs of black Air Skyla's. "I challenged him to a battle before he went into the gym. Not like he would win any. Pansage and a Froakie against a bug type gym leader?"

 _How are you still taunting when you seem in trouble!_ , Loch glared at Layla. Suddenly the Pidgey that had been watching in the distance flew wildly towards Loch. Loch ducked as the wild Pokémon swooped above him. "Hey! Watch it!" Loch shouted at it.

"He, he, he, he, he!" snickered the bird Pokémon.

"W-what the?" Loch stuttered.

From the bushes, out of nowhere a boy in glasses and a black and blue dragon like Pokémon gave chase to the snickering Pidgey.

"That's not a Pidgey! Scan it with your pokedex!"

Loch scanned the bird. **¨Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. It changes so it looks like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. It often transforms into a silent child.¨**

The pidgey then spun into a small glimmering pink ball and transformed into a slate gray, foxlike Pokémon with red and black accents. It had a large tuft of fur on its head and a short and bushy tail.

"Deino! Use your Dragon Breath!" the random boy said. A round of loops began circling around Deino, and then it fired a massive blue beam at the Zorua. Zorua in retaliation shot a black ball of energy in front of its mouth, at the opponent. The two moves collided and caused an explosion, knocking everyone back. After the smoke and dust cleared the Zorua was gone.

There stood the ninja plus his haunter and ninjask, the girl Loch thought he knew and her eevee, the random teen with glasses with his strange dragon type, and Loch and his Pansage. Loch was the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN!?" he yelled

To Be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Explaining Time

Chapter 8: Explaining Time

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 7

Pound Growl Bubble

Pansage Lv. 5

Scratch Play Nice Vine Whip Lick

PC: none

 **"Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds."** Loch pokedex beeped. Everyone had gone to the Pokémon center in Santalune and had their Pokémon healed.

"So that's what you are." Loch said talking to the blue and black dragon type.

"Deino! Deni!" it replied happily.

"And what was that move you used?" Loch typed the move in the pokedex.

" **Dragon Breath inflicts damage and has a chance of paralyzing the target. The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. It is a Dragon type move."**

"Now…" Loch turned slowly with a dark aura around him, "Explain…"

"I'll go first." The boy with the Deino stepped up. With his glasses he also had a green and purple hoodie with fur on the hood itself. It had a zipper but what made I different was the buttons. They weren't buttons at all. They were dragon fangs that hung on the hoodie. One of them was missing out of the nine fangs." I'm Jeremiah. This is my partner Deino. We were just heading to Shalour City to learn some things about evolution. We saw this Pidgey. But when it laughed at us and I scanned it I figured it was a Zorua! They are really rare! I kind stalked it for a while and now we're here. " Jeremiah laughed, "Sorry about that."

¨Your turn.¨ Loch turned toward the girl and ninja. "Who are you two?"

Layla stepped up to talk. The ninja looked like he was about to talk before her but she cut him off." My real name is Layla Dusk. This is my older brother, Peter." She looked pretty upset with herself and Loch took notice. "See…the thing is-"

Loch cut her off. "Actually, I don't need to know."

"Wait -What?" Layla said surprised. Peter and Jeremiah looked just as surprised.

"Look here. I'm not going to ask how, when, why, or a matter a fact who." Loch laughed a hardy laugh, "You can explain everything later. But know one thing Layla!" Loch had a fire in his eyes and pointed at the girl with a stern face of determination. Layla almost flinched at the remark think he was going to scold her. "Next time we meet, I will beat you and that is a locked promise!" he bellowed.

Loch had this thing with his promises. He called them locked promises. He made it up when he was like six years old. It meant that his promise would happen no matter what and that he was as serious as could be. Ever.

Layla smiled. A sweet one matter of fact. A promise was the last thing she had expected from this boy she had just met. Layla didn't exactly know what this "locked promise" was but she got the gist of it. _Next time_ , she thought.

She laughed playfully "Fine then. I'll battle when we meet again…Loch."

Layla walked and stood next to her brother. She waved and Peter stared at Loch. Loch gave him a questioning look. Then he made a 'humph' sound and a cloud a fog surrounded him and Layla. And with that they were gone. Loch turned away to see Jeremiah walking out the door of the center.

"Hey, where are you going?" Loch asked before he got to the door.

"I said I'm going to Shalour City before. I should get going." Jeremiah replied.

"Okay then. Well, till we meet again." Loch raised his hand for a hand shake.

"Till then." Jeremiah shook Lochs hand and left.

Loch stood in the Pokémon center alone now. He took out his pokeballs. "Come on out you two." Pansage and Froakie appeared. "Guys want to train?"

"Froakie!" the water type said relaxed.

"Pan, pan!" the grass monkey cheered.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9: The Picture Perfect Battle

Chapter 9: The Picture Perfect Gym Battle

Loch's team

Froakie Lv. 8

Pound Growl Bubble

Pansage Lv. 6

Scratch Play Nice Vine Whip Lick

PC: none

 **Chesnaught: Thanks for reading so far! some things are going to change okay? Plus the chapters will take a bit long to write since they should be longer and I have to proofread _everything._ I'm going to use the anime logic from now on with the learning a new move in the middle of battle. And I promise it wont be a crazy move like Giga Drain, Fire Blast, Steel Wing, etc _._ I'm kinda getting the hang of this. A little bit...**

* * *

"That determined expression. That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory! They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" the gym leader shouted.

Loch had finally gotten to the Santalune Gym and was facing Viola. The gym leader wore a white blouse, green pants with white cuffs, brown boots with green laces and a green bracelet. She also had blonde hair. She accepted his challenge almost instantly. Both trainers were now at the humid gym battlefield surrounded by lush nature with a glass roof. The referee stood on the sideline ready to begin the battle.

 _She's so energetic! Even after watching me struggle to get to her on a giant spider web hanging over an abyss?_ Loch was thinking _, Still…it's even making me excited too! I've been training a lot so now's the time for…_

"This will be a two on two battle against the gym leader, Viola, and the challenger, Loch. Only the challenger will be allowed to switch pokemon. If the challenger wins they will receive the Bug Badge." The referee announced. "Battle, begin!"

"For my first gym battle! Go Pansage!" the Pokémon popped out its pokeball.

"Picture perfect! Go Surskit!" Viola threw her pokeball and a small, cute, blue Pokémon with four legs and yellow tip on its head came out. Loch of course scanned it with his pokedex.

 **"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit inhabits ponds, rivers, and similar wetlands. After an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces. If Surskit senses danger, it secretes thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some Pokémon that love eating this syrup."** Loch thought to himself that the entry was a lot just for one Pokémon. Plus that syrup thing was kinda gross imagining it being eaten by another pokemon.

"Surskit, Quick Attack!" Viola commanded quickly. With lightning speed Surskit rammed into Pansage, knocking the wind right out of it.

"Pansage use Vine Whip!" Pansage lashed its whip at Surskit, who dodged with ease. "Try Scratch!" Loch said.

Surskit dodged that too sliding along the ground as if skating and came up behind Pansage. Viola told it to use Bubble. It hit Pansage directly in the back while it was open to attack. Pansage suddenly what radiating a blue aura which disappeared quickly. Loch's mistake was to ignore it.

 _Got you now. ,_ Loch thought. "Use Vine Whip on its legs and trip it!" Pansage held its tail in its hand and a dark green vine came out from the middle of the end of its tail to strike.

"Jump Surskit!" Viola said instantaneously. Surskit wobbly unsure sprung into the air.

"Not so good in the air now Surskit! Now! Pansage Scratch!" Pansage leaped in the air and scratched Surskit downward with its white, glowing claws sending Surskit crashing to the ground. "Vine Whip to finish it off!" Loch said.

Pansage whipped Viola's grounded Surskit twice with Vine Whip midair. The Surskit was knocked out. Surskit being a water and bug meant Vine Whip did normal damage. Pansage landed on the battleground and did a backflip in celebrating its victory. Loch gave it a thumbs up and it responded back with the same gesture.

Lights flashed in Pansage's face. Pansage blinked multiple times in confusion and because of the flash. Then another flash followed by another one. Loch saw Viola was snapping pictures of Pansage's victory over her first pokemon. "Amazing! I've never seen my surskit taken down so fast! I need to capture this moment to keep at the gym!" she said with glee.

Pansage on the other hand was not as cheerful. It was tapping is foot impatiently and had its arms folded with a crossed frown on its face. Loch had never seen this side of Pansage. Just then Loch remembered pokemon natures. His dad had taught him about them a few years ago.

* * *

"A pokemon's nature usually affects the growth rate of two of its stats, pretty much increasing one of its stats other than its nature represents one of the 25 unique possible combinations of stat increases and decreases Loch." Loch's father was explaining to his son. Loch had wondered why his dad's Armaldo was always so slow when battling but then strikes the opponent with so much force. "Armaldo's nature is Brave with raises attack but lowers speed. This is why Gyro Ball is Armaldo's best move! The user tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower the user compared to the target, the greater the move's power." Loch dad had a special Armaldo and it was one of a kind. It was the only Armaldo capable of learning Gyro Ball. His dad had a whole story of scientist and battles but Loch couldn't remember it completely.

"Dad when I become a trainer what nature will my pokemon be?" Loch asked.

"You never know Loch. Pokemon all have different personalities which is basically their nature origin." Orin said with a shrug. Just then someone outside yelled to Orin to have a battle with him. Orin laughed. "Now watch and learn son. Then see if you can tell me the nature of that trainer's pokemon, okay?" the father said strolling outside with Loch in tow. Loch thought about when he would finally battle his father one day.

Young Loch laughed and observed as his father destroyed the trainer's six pokemon with just Armaldo.

* * *

Loch pulled out his pokedex and pulled up Pansage's summary screen. **"Hasty."** it read. **"Raises speed, lowers defense."** Loch also checked Froakie. **"Lax. Raises defense, lowers special defense.**

"Ready Loch?" Viola asked with her last pokeball ready at hand.

Guess she is done with the pictures, Loch thought. "Ready!" Loch replied.

"Alright my number one model! Go, Vivillon!" Viola threw up her pokeball and a pokemon with beautiful pink wings appeared and it had large, black, pixelated eyes. It cheerfully and gracefully fluttered around the battlefield.

"Vi,vi,vi,vivillon!" it cheered in its sweet little voice.

Loch of course flipped out his pokedex. **"Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. As they fly they scatter colorful scales from their wings. Vivillion is a bug and flying type. This Vivillion has the Meadow Pattern on its wings.**

"Pansage is at a double disadvantage but I should be able to get some damage on it. Pansage, Scratch!" Loch commanded. Pansage sprang into the air to attack.

"Viola spoke up quickly. "Use Gust! Vivillion flapped its wings that began to glow a light blue that released a powerful wind that blew Pansage out the air. "It wont be that easy Loch! Now, Vivillion use Infestation!" Just then a greenish aura surrounded the bug and flying type as black and green skittering shapes surrounded Pansage. The grass type yelled in pain and fell on its knees. Slowly Pansage looked up at its opponent and slowly stood. Pansage was hunched over and its head was down.

"Pan...sage...sage..." it spoke softly as a single tear dropped. Then Pansage collapsed on the battlefield.

Loch returned his fainted pokemon and looked at the pokeball. "It's okay Pansage. Getting stronger takes time and you _did_ get stronger. I believe in you. You did good and thank you." He put Pansage's pokeball away and took out Froakie's. "Alright Viola! You have for it now! Froakie, you got this!" Froakie appeared from the pokeball on the battlefield. "Bubble!"Froakie swiftly shot its bubbles at Vivillon. Before Viola could speak her pokemon was hit with the barrage of bubbles.

"Gust!" the gym leader's pokemon recovered from the last hit and blew Froakie backward on the ground.

"Now, use Pound!" Froakie instantly got up slugged the Vivillon to the ground.

"Gust! Don't let him do that to you!" the gym leader bug type hesitated because first it had to get itself airborne to do the attack.

"End it! Froakie use Bubble!" To starter attacked the grounded pokemon. It was over. Vivillon fainted.

The referee spoke up."The gym leader has lost. That means Loch wins the battle and the Bug Badge."

Loch at the end of the battlefield still. _I did it? I beat her? I cant believe it.,_ he thought. Then he realized what just happened.

"I DID IT!" Loch cheered.

"Congrats, Loch." Viola said to Loch as the two trainers where walking outside the gym. The sun was setting over the city. A battered Pansage and Froakie supporting Pansage stood next to the two trainers. "Here. The bug badge. You earned it and it proves you beat me so you can enter the Kalos League. If you win you get to battle the Elite Four and then the Champion."

 _Oh. That's what they are called. Elite Four. I feel so dumb..._ , Loch thought to himself. Loch put that thought aside and looked at his two pokemon. He grinned. Both his pokemon also smiled knowing where this was going.

¨We did it you two! We got the bug badge! Our first one!¨ Loch he paused."Um... Where do I go now?"

Viola smiled. 'You need to go to Luminose City. You should meet the professor there."

"Professor?" Loch asked.

"Yes, Professor Sycamore. He studies a certain evolution in Pokémon." the gym leader replied. "But first get your pokemon to the pokemon center, okay?"

"Got it. Return Froakie and Pansage." Loch said returning both to their pokeballs. "Tomorrow to Luminose!" Loch ran to the pokemon center waving bye to Viola in the distant. As she walked back in the gym she held a framed pictured in her hand. It showed The victorious Loch, Froakie, and Pansage. She put it up on a wall and looked at the title.

It read: Sure To Be Perfect Future

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Chesnaught: FINALLY DONE! I mean seriously! I have absolutely no time to do _anything_. But the next one will take longer and there I'm pretty sure there will still be mistake I . Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Sorry... Plus I need suggestions of a small grass or bug type. Once I maybe get three I'll start up the next chapter. Sooooooooo...suggest? Please?**


End file.
